


Thin Walls

by Pllionfish



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Biting, Drunken Kissing, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Goddess Orgasm, Loud Sex, Male-Female Friendship, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pllionfish/pseuds/Pllionfish
Summary: Directly after Ned's party, both Duck and Minerva and Dani and Aubrey are feeling amorous and completely forget that the walls of Amnesty Lodge are thin, to Duck and Aubrey's utter mortification.
Relationships: Dani/Aubrey Little, Minerva/Duck Newton
Comments: 16
Kudos: 137





	Thin Walls

**Author's Note:**

> So there is a massive shortage of Duck/Minerva sexy times that I am going to try to fix. Of course, I had to give some love to my girls Aubrey and Dani and why not give Sylvain a good time while we're there?

Aubrey Little stumbled forward on tipsy feet into a dark hotel room, the door behind her slamming shut with a bang as her girlfriend yanked her forwards by the lapels of her trusty denim vest. Their lips met in a messy clash; both of them tasting of liquor and pudding fruit as their limbs wound around each other and tangled in obscuring fabric. 

Ned’s memorial had gone off without a hitch. The night had been cathartic, yet fun; the perfect mix of sappy and delightful as old friends gathered and celebrated. 

Minerva and Duck had brought back several bottles of Cachaça, a Brazilian liquor that was sweet on the tongue and someone had brought out some Irish whiskey to toast Ned, along with lots of cold beers from local breweries. 

To say Aubrey and Dani were toasty when Mama finally piled them into the bed of her truck was a bit of an understatement. The cool spring air sobered them both up a bit as they wound up the curving roads to the Amnesty Lodge, where they’d be staying during their two-week vacation from running a planet. 

Aubrey felt her shoulders drop in total relaxation as Dani leaned against her side, her blonde hair whipping across Aubrey’s face. They were going home. Home to Amnesty Lodge, the place where Aubrey first discovered her powers and found the love of her life all in one shining moment. Aubrey took Dani’s hand absently and kissed her knuckles. Dani turned and glanced over, her eyes shining in the moonlight as warmth spread throughout Aubrey’s bones. She knew that look. Aubrey flashed her a wide smile before kissing her hand once more, eyes locked on Dani’s. 

Moments after they parked, Aubrey and Dani leaped down from the bed of the truck and bid Mama good night before hurrying off to their - Dani’s really - old room. 

Now, Dani was pushing her vest to the floor and pulling on the fabric of her tank top to yank upwards, breaking their kiss just long enough to throw the offending article to the ground. Aubrey worked the buttons on Dani’s flannel with drunken fingers, only bothering with the top two before pulling it over Dani’s golden hair. She cupped the back of Dani’s head and kissed her gently on the lips, trying desperately to slow her breathing as Dani worked her belt buckle. 

“Boots off, Little,” Dani ordered, stepping back to the bed and flopping down before kicking off her sandals. Aubrey bent at the waist and tugged at her shoelaces before mercilessly kicking away her combat boots with twin thuds. Unshod, she rushed forward to pin Dani to their bed, delighting in the perfectly familiar feel of the soft linens beneath them. Dani threw her head back and laughed at Aubrey’s fervent kisses to her throat, earlobes, and cheeks. 

“Are you laughing at a Goddess, Dani?” Aubrey asked in her booming, "faux-divine" voice. 

“No, I’m laughing at you, Dork,” Dani replied, ruffling Aubrey’s red hair playfully. 

“Hmm, you didn’t mind my Goddess powers last week,” Aubrey reminded her while nipping at her shoulder. Dani sucked in a deep breath between her teeth, remembering when Aubrey had realized that if she could create lightning then simply by decreasing the amount of energy she created, she could make her fingers vibrate. That had been a very good night. And morning. 

“Fair point. I’m sorry for teasing you, Goddess Aubrey,” Dani said, her voice throaty and mildly breathless as Aubrey worked her way down. Aubrey opened her mouth to respond but stopped. “What’s wrong?” 

Aubrey looked up, brow furrowed in the dim moonlight. 

“Did you…?” 

A high pitched cry interrupted her. Aubrey jumped backward, her fingers already igniting in panic. Dani sat up on the bed, fingers already pulling at her silver ring, ready to fight beside Aubrey when the first sound repeated, followed by a deep, masculine groan. Aubrey froze, her jaw dropping. 

“Is that…?” 

Another muffled cry reached both Aubrey and Dani at the same time as they sat on the bed, motionless. This time they could make out one phrase. Duck Newton. 

“AHH!” Aubrey jumped back, instantly covering her ears as Dani burst out laughing. “Eww! Bad! No!” 

“Oh come on, Aubrey, it’s sweet,” Dani whispered. 

“He’s like my brother, Dani! It’s not like we bone down when we stay with your family,” Aubrey countered, still holding her head. Dani cocked her head again when a deep moan reached their ears, followed quickly by the sound of a body sinking onto a mattress. “Fucker. I’m going to kill him for killing my mood.” 

Dani turned and studied Aubrey with a raised eyebrow. 

“Oh? Your mood is killed?” 

Aubrey gulped once as she watched her girlfriend crawl across the bed towards her, Dani’s skin luminescent, eyes fixed on Aubrey. 

“You know there is one thing that Earth has that Sylvain doesn’t,” Dani mused. 

“What’s that?” Aubrey croaked. Dani sat up long enough to pull her ring off her finger and flash sharp teeth and predatory eyes. 

“Vampires.” 

Aubrey didn’t even try to hide her shiver of desire as Dani crept over her. 

Before returning to Sylvain they had spent more than a few nights playing with Dani’s monstrous side and while Dani was so happy to be home there was more than a little of her that missed the speed, strength, and teeth of being a predator on Earth. 

Aubrey completely forgot that there were other living beings outside of Dani, much less people on the other side of the wall. Before she could breathe, Dani had bounded forth to throw Aubrey flat against the mattress before her teeth sunk down on her shoulder with a growl. 

*******

Duck and Minerva had taken more than a fair bit of ribbing over their new romance at the party but in general, everyone was thrilled by the new couple. Throughout the party, Minerva had kept her hand in Duck’s; she simply wanted to touch him whenever she could. Duck vaguely understood that she had been alone for a long, long time and was happy to do whatever he could to make her feel safe. 

As the movie played and the drinks flowed, Duck kept his hand entwined with Minerva’s, constantly checking in with her to make sure she was okay. She often met his concerned gaze with a smile but after the sunset, she took to leaning over and placing tiny kisses on his cheek, forehead or nose. Each time, he flushed a bit and glanced around to see if anyone was going to give him hell but no one noticed. After the libations really started going, he found he cared less what others thought and was happy to have this wonderful woman kissing him whenever she damn well pleased. 

At one point, she wandered off to the facilities and Barclay took her spot. 

“Hey there, Duck,” Barclay said, smirking. 

“Barclay,” Duck replied with a nod. Barclay took a sip from a longneck bottle of beer and reached into his shirt pocket. Without a word, he handed a key to Duck. “What’s that?” 

“It’s a key to one of the rooms at Amnesty. And this,” he paused and pulled out a ring of keys from his pocket and handed them to Duck. “Is my truck key.” 

“Wh-” 

“Duck. I am literally telling you to get a room. Now, I haven't seen you have a drink in an hour, are you good or do you need me to shuttle you two lovebirds?” Barclay asked. Duck shook his head in confusion for a moment before clearing his throat. 

“No, ahem, I’m good.” 

“Good. Leave the keys under the floor mat, will ya?” 

“Sure thing. And, uhh, much obliged.” 

“Yeah, well, don’t make me regret it. Now get out of here.” 

Barclay clapped him on the back and stood to saunter over to the drinks table where Agent Stern waited with a smile. Duck cleared his throat once more and stood, glancing around for Minerva. He found her chatting with Mama and Moira and simply stood back and watched as she talked animatedly with a gleaming smile. 

He stared, taken aback that this statuesque woman, an otherworldly warrior from another dimension, had chosen him. Time and again. Him, Duck Newton, her Chosen One in every possible way. He swallowed roughly and walked over to the group of women, instantly taking Minerva’s hand. 

“Excuse me, Ladies, would y’all mind terribly if I stole Minerva from you?” 

Mama and Moira flashed genuine smiles before shooing Minerva off to be pulled away by Duck. He led her to the side of the building and before she could ask what he was up to, he took both of her hands in his and pulled her down for a real kiss. Minerva smiled against his mouth before breaking away. 

“Duck Newton, you could have done that in front of our friends,” she said in a light voice. 

“Yeah I know… Hey, do you want to get out of here?” Duck asked. Minerva furrowed her brow. 

“Is everything okay, Duck Newton? Your heart is racing.” 

Duck stretched up onto the toes of his boots to place a kiss under Minerva’s earlobe. She stilled and let out a tiny gasp. 

“Minerva, you know how for the last several months we’ve been sleeping in a tiny tent on a cot that barely fit me, much less both of us? A tent that was in a row of tents that all the other forest rangers were staying in,” Duck whispered against Minerva’s neck. 

“Yes…” Minerva hissed. 

“What if I told you we had a hotel room with a huge bed and everyone else in that hotel was here right now?” 

Minerva placed her hands on Duck’s chest and pushed backwards just enough for him to stumble back a step, her white teeth gleaming in the streetlamp light. 

“I would say you had better show me that room, Duck Newton.” 

Duck grabbed her hand and led her in a rush to the grass lot where Barclay’s truck waited. He quickly unlocked the passenger door and wrenched it open for Minerva before hurrying around to hop in and crank the engine. 

The music and frivolity were so loud that no one even noticed them leaving. 

The ten-minute drive up to Topside was spent in quiet anticipation on both of their parts. Their cramped confines had led to some creative solutions once their relationship had become physical. Once, they had even taken advantage of the Ranger Station when Juno was out on an inspection of the new saplings. But to have an actual room, with an actual bed and an actual bathroom all to themselves… Duck shivered and pressed down on the gas. 

Minerva was out of the truck before Duck had time to walk to her side. She took him by the wrist and pulled him into the lit but vacant Amnesty Lodge. Duck allowed her to drag him along until he turned her down the hallway where their room was, his fingers shaking as he stuck the key in the lock and threw open the door. 

As soon as the door was shut and locked the two met in a feverish kiss, Duck’s neck straining to reach his lips to hers before he pulled back and began kissing at her neck, clavicle, and sternum. While some men may have had an issue with dating a woman a foot taller than them, Duck had realized very quickly that being eye level with Minerva’s decolletage was something to be cherished, not scorned. 

His fingers were deft yet slow as he worked the buttons of her blouse, sucking on the skin he revealed with every move. Minerva had her fingers laced through his shaggy hair, tugging lightly at the roots as he went. While their hands were busy, both of them managed to kick off their shoes in a delicate and mildly silly dance. Duck prevailed in removing the top finally, gently pushing the sleeves down her arms as goose pebbles erupted on her skin. 

By now, Minerva’s facial tattoos had darkened in hue, signaling that he was doing more than alright as his fingers worked the clasp on her bra. Tiny gasps escaped her lips, the only noise she dared make until Duck bent to capture her nipple between his lips. The soft cry she made, coupled with the sharp tug on his hair drew a hiss from Duck against Minerva’s skin before he repeated his actions, coaxing another cry from Minerva as his fingers went to her waist to begin undoing the fly of her jeans. As soon as they were open, he gently pushed on the denim until it slid down, pooling on the ground. Duck stopped and stared, chest heaving as he just watched Minerva stand before him, clad in nothing but lacy green panties. 

“Duck Newton?” Minerva asked after a moment, an amused look in her eyes. 

“You’re so goddamn beautiful, Minerva,” Duck breathed. His eyes raked over her smooth skin, the curve of her hips, the strength in her legs, all of it adding up to the perfect woman. Duck took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her chest and simply inhaling her for a moment before pressing back another step and another until the backs of her legs hit the bed. “There’s something I’ve been wanting to do but I couldn’t in the tent…” 

“What’s that?” Minerva asked. 

Duck pressed her onto the bed until she was flat on her back, shivering in anticipation as Duck trailed his fingers down her sides until they hooked under her underwear and slid it off her legs. He took a shuddering breath before parting her legs and sliding between them, still fully dressed as he whispered in her ear exactly what he had in mind. 

“Oh. That sounds… Very nice, Duck Newton,” Minerva managed as Duck’s fingers began rubbing circles around her belly button. Duck chuckled against her neck. 

“Glad you think so, Minerva.” 

Duck slid down Minerva’s body with sudden eagerness, his lips aching to taste every possible inch of this goddess before him. 

Time stopped as Minerva’s gasps became cries, became full-throated moans, her fingers digging into his shoulders until Duck nearly came undone from the pain. Finally, when Minerva’s legs began to shake he heard a ripping noise as his shirt split in two across his chest from her rending. 

“Duck Newton, I need... “ Minerva gasped. Duck glanced down at his bare chest, gobsmacked, before wiping his mouth and studying Minerva’s heaving, sweat-soaked form. 

“What? What do you need, Honey?” 

“You. Naked. Now,” Minerva ordered, her voice taking on the timbre of the warrior queen that she was. 

Duck gulped before jumping off the bed to shuck off his pants and boxers as fast as humanly possible before sliding back between her legs. From somewhere nearby he could hear a door slamming but he can’t register anything other than the pounding of blood in his ears and other places...

He bent at the waist to kiss Minerva’s mouth, allowing her to taste herself on his lips as she trembled. While his mouth worked he reached down and took hold of her left thigh, running his hand down the soft skin. He backed away, jumping slightly at the sound of two soft thumps against the wall next to him, his fingers trailing down her leg until they reached her ankle. His eyes lock on hers while he grips her ankle and places it on his shoulder before leaning forward once more. 

The moment he enters her, Minerva arches her back and cries out, louder than she ever has before. Duck threw his head back, tossing sweaty hair off his forehead and gasping.

“Holy shit, ‘Nerva, God you feel amazing,” Duck swiveled his hips in a shallow circle, desperately trying to bite down on the tight feeling in his stomach. He was embarrassingly close; he hadn’t expected that his worship of Minerva would get him so riled up but that combined with the intensity of this particular angle was making Duck’s eyes water from the sheer sensation. He pushed forward once more, turning his head to kiss the inside of Minerva’s ankle. With that, Minerva threw her head back and moaned, high and needy, her right leg tightening around Duck’s waist, yanking him closer. 

Duck let out a low groan, unable to control himself anymore. His hips surged forward in a shattering rhythm as Minerva’s fingers dug into his shoulders, her hands covering almost the entire span of his back. She cries out, almost yelling, a steady stream of her native language, punctuating her prayer with “Duck Newton” as she falls against the mattress in near sobs. As her walls pulse around him, Duck finally throws himself over the edge of consciousness, crying out wordlessly before falling over in bliss, Minerva’s leg sliding off as he falls. 

“Well now,” Minerva gasped, heaving for breath. “I must say that Earth beds are very well designed for coitus. Much better than cots and tables.” 

“Mmmm,” Duck groaned, eyes closed as he tried to regulate his pulse. “Jesus Christ, ‘Nerva, I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did.” 

“Oh absolutely, Duck Newton. Your mouth is particularly gifted. I am sorry that we hadn’t had the opportunity to try that before now.” 

Duck opened his mouth to respond when a rough growl reached his ears from the next room. Duck sat up, terrified. 

“What in tarnation…?” 

Still laying against the pillows, Minerva glanced over towards the far wall of their room, a flicker of concern in her eyes until she listened closer. A broad smile smoothed the furrows in her brow. 

“Do not worry, Duck Newton.” 

“But-”

Another sharp growl reached him, punctuated by a hoarse cry. 

“There’s a fucking animal hurting someone next door!” Duck said, willing his legs to move. Minerva chuckled next to him, grabbing his wrist to stop him from sitting up. 

“There’s no animal.” 

“But-”

“Duck Newton…” Minerva sighed, her mind swimming in sex. “It’s not an animal.” 

Duck turned to argue but stopped stock still as he heard a stream of filthy words, barely muffled by the wall. His face flushed bright pink in realization as he fell back on the bed and threw his pillow over his face while Minerva laughed next to him. Another growl reached their ears, followed by “fuckgoddamnssshit, Dani!” 

“Ahhhh! Bad! No! Gross!” Duck cried, muffled by the pillow. Minerva laughed harder. 

“What is it, Duck Newton?” 

“I thought it was Barclay or, you know literally anyone else. The Wolf Boys, whatever. And that was weird enough! But Aubrey? She’s like my sister!” 

“If it makes you feel better, she most assuredly heard us,” Minerva pointed out. 

“Ahh! That does NOT make me feel better, Minerva!” 

“But, think about it, Duck Newton. That didn’t stop her from coupling with Dani,” Minerva pointed out. “You humans are so odd when it comes to coitus. What does it matter if people in love are heard making love? That’s what they’re supposed to do.” 

Duck stilled under his comfort pillow, considering what Minerva said until one last shout reached his ears, followed by a clap of thunder and a burst of lightning so near and so bright that Duck could see it behind closed eyes and a sheltered face. 

“Holy SHIT!” Duck sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed at last. 

*******

From the moment Dani had bit down on her shoulder, Aubrey was lost. Gone. Completely and utterly subject to whatever the fuck Dani wanted to do to her. The growls against her skin made Aubrey tremble with need as Dani yanked the rest of their clothes off and slid her fingers down the plane of Aubrey’s stomach and roughly over her clit, all the while sucking at Aubrey’s collarbone, definitely leaving heavy bruises in their wake as Dani’s fingers began to work. 

They had spent enough time together for Dani to know exactly what she was doing as she lowered her lips to Aubrey’s ear and whispered to her. 

“Don’t you fucking dare bite your tongue, Aubrey Little. I want to hear you lose your mind, do you hear me?” 

Aubrey met Dani’s gaze with a smirk. 

“Fucking make me.” 

Dani flashed brilliant sharp teeth before snarling against Aubrey’s throat and twisting her fingers inside of Aubrey. Aubrey arched off the bed and yelled, thoroughly unable to help herself. 

“You mean like that?” Dani murmured, shifting her body until she straddled one of Aubrey’s thighs, grinding against the hot skin until it was slippery with her own slickness. Dani bit down on her own lip, drawing blood as she growled in ecstasy. She pushed her fingers deeper into Aubrey until Aubrey reared back. 

“Oh my good god DAMN, Dani, Jesus fucking Christ!” 

Dani smirked, speeding her fingers up just a touch as she bent forward and bit down on Aubrey’s right nipple, letting out one more snarl. 

“Fuck God damn shit, Dani,” Aubrey shouted, her fingers beginning to tingle in a dangerous way. Aubrey’s eyes flew open, blazing orange. Dani went still for the space of one breath, the pad of her thumb still pressing hard against Aubrey’s clit. 

Without a word, Aubrey threw her arms around Dani and pulled her body flush against hers. The shift in their positions made Dani’s fingers move just enough to press in the perfect spot and Aubrey found herself shouting just as a roll of thunder and a bolt of lightning erupted out of her, shaking the entire building with their impact. 

Aubrey drew in a huge gasping breath as she held Dani to her, trembling. 

“Oh my God, are you okay?” Aubrey ran her arms over Dani’s body, quickly checking for harm. Dani shivered. 

“Y-yeah. I’m good. Are you…?” 

“Fuck yes, Dani. That was insane!” 

“Wait… did I just make a goddess cum?” Dani asked, sitting up suddenly. Aubrey beamed up at her. 

“Yup.” 

“Holy shit!” Dani fell backward across the bed, reaching for her ring on the bedside table. She slipped it on and ran her fingers through her mused blonde hair. “Oh my God!” 

“Yeah, that’s pretty much what she said,” Aubrey giggled. She opened her mouth to say something else when heavy footsteps followed by knocking interrupted her. 

“Aubrey! Did you just explode!?” Duck asked, sounding scared even through the timber of the door. 

“I mean…” Aubrey muttered under her breath before clearing her throat. “Everyone is fine, Duck. Go back to bed.” 

“Gotcha… good night…” 

“Yeah, night night. Duck Newton!” Aubrey called in a rough approximation of Minerva’s cadence. She could almost hear Duck blush as he shuffled behind his door and sank audibly back onto his mattress. 

Aubrey and Dani shared a quick look before bursting into giggles, a thin smear of blood coloring Dani’s lower lip. Aubrey reached out with her thumb and wiped it away, cupping Dani’s cheek. 

“You know, Sylvain was VERY appreciative of your offering. I think she could probably be convinced to whip up something just for you…” 

“Is that right?” Dani asked, laughing. Aubrey gripped both of Dani’s thighs and pulled her up her torso. 

“Get up here and find out.” 

As soon as Dani had rested her knees on either side of Aubrey’s pillow, Aubrey sat up, closing her eyes in concentration. Dani bucked away as soon as she felt Aubrey’s mouth, and more importantly, her lightly vibrating tongue. 

“Whoa!” Dani cried, jumping back. 

“Too much?” Aubrey grinned. “I can turn it down.” 

“You are so fucking cool,” Dani laughed, scooting back. 

“Mm-hmm… Now let’s see how much we can mentally scar Duck,” Aubrey reached over and smacked Dani lightly on the ass. Dani yelped and then melted into Aubrey’s ministrations, instantly groaning at the sensation. 

“Sorry Duck,” Dani mumbled before throwing her head back in ecstasy. 

*******

Minerva had to physically drag Duck out of their room the next morning for breakfast, his face almost maroon. Earlier, Minerva had gotten their bags from the front desk area so that Duck could wear a shirt that wasn’t ripped in half. 

They entered the dining room to find the normal gang eating pancakes while Barclay worked methodically in the open kitchen. Dani met Minerva’s gaze first and flashed her a wide smile and gestured at their table. Minerva darted forward to kiss Dani on the cheek and settle into the seat across from Aubrey. Duck muttered a string of incomprehensible words as he slid into the chair next to Minerva, not meeting Aubrey’s eyes. Aubrey kept her eyes fixed on her plate of pancakes but was unable to keep a smile from her lips. 

“So… how did you sleep?” Dani asked, both rows of her teeth flashing. 

“Very well, Friend Dani! And you?” 

“Excellent!” Dani replied, pausing as Barclay set two plates of pancakes in front of Duck and Minerva, along with another plate of bacon. He walked away without a word, but the corners of his mouth were quivering with mirth at the look on Duck’s face. 

“Now, Dani, do you find that Earthlings have an uncomfortable relationship with coitus?” Minerva asked. Aubrey immediately began to choke on her pancakes, gasping until Dani whacked her on the back. 

“One thousand percent,” Dani chuckled. “I’m guessing on Five they did not?” 

“On the contrary, everyone was very communicative about it! I do not see why these two should be so uncomfortable.” 

“Less so now,” Aubrey gasped, picking up her water glass to gulp down a sip. “Cat’s out of the bag, Duck. Nothing to be upset about.” 

“Indeed!” Minerva agreed, stabbing a bite of pancakes, “Now, tell me, what caused the keening noise after the lightning?” 

“Oh, vibrating tongue,” Dani answered, gesturing with her coffee mug. 

“Interesting!” 

“Yup, that’s me done!” Duck said, sliding his chair back and standing. “I’m hitting the shower.” 

“Again? Y’all were in there for half an hour earlier,” Jack Cool-ice called from across the room, causing Aubrey and Dani to absolutely lose their shit. Aubrey threw her head back, howling as Dani buried her face in her hands, shaking with joy. Duck somehow flushed deeper but before he could turn to leave Minerva stood and took both of his hands in hers before leaning down and kissing his forehead. 

“Duck Newton, you need to replenish your strength,” Minerva said with a wink. Duck glanced down to their hands and managed a small smile of his own before allowing Minerva to pull him back to the chair. As he settled down he picked up his fork and pointed it at Aubrey.

“If you set the building on fire with your freaky shit I’m going to cite you for dangerous use of flammable materials, Little.” 

“Noted. Nerd.” 

“Arsonist,” Duck countered around a mouthful of pancakes. Aubrey snorted once before chomping down on a piece of bacon, her free hand dropping down to the table to lace her fingers through Dani’s. 

The foursome spent the rest of the meal in semi-silence, eating and laughing and being generally happy to be alive and in each other’s company. 

After breakfast, Duck immediately went to the front desk and traded out their room key for one across the Lodge.


End file.
